Guinness Brownies
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: Prompt from Fiamma-chan! Someone ate a 95% alcoholic snack, got drunk and doesn't remember anything after coming to. WARNINGS: heavily implied drunk sex and Gokudera's potty mouth!


**Guinness Brownies**

Takeshi and Tsuna stared at each other with tears in their eyes.

It wasn't even a full minute before the two sleep deprived seniors starting jumping around and shouting profanities in multiple languages.

"Yeah! We did it!" they cheered.

Hayato stood off to one side, feeling both relieved and embarrassed as the two held onto their passes.

 _They didn't fail high school, good for them._

But they really shouldn't be shouting their joys to the moon, they should be…

Mint green snapped open as an idea popped into his head.

"Juudaime! Juudaime! We should celebrate!" Hayato shouted impulsively.

Tsuna stopped jumping around and jumped into Hayato's arms, "I think so too!"

The bomber went scarlet red at his boss' bold action but started steaming when the baseball nut wrapped an arm around them, "We should throw a party and get wasted!"

Hayato roared, "That's a stupid idea you baseball freak! Alcohol is a shit idea!"

Takeshi turned on the puppy eyes, "But Hayato, we deserve a reward!" Now normally the freak's attempts to persuade him won't work but Juudaime was also shooting those begging eyes filled with tears and he was right in his arms too!

"Damnit! Reborn-san will kill us if we indulge now, do you two have a death wish?!"

Takeshi and Tsuna shared a look and then spoke simultaneously, "Yes."

Too stunned by their response he let himself get dragged away by his half crazed friends.

.

.

.

Hayato stared worriedly at his boss dancing with adult Lambo, who had crashed into their drinking party via the malfunctioning bazooka. Both Lambo and Tsuna were drunk from alcohol, how the fuck Lambo had gotten drunk before time-travelling here was a mystery to them but one he would solve by sheer force of will and then he'd hunt the fucker down and kill them for getting their youngest member totally shit-faced.

Takeshi was passed out on the floor but he couldn't give a damn about the baseball freak what he was worried about was a dazed adult Hibari munching a batch of suspicious brownies. He even offered a few to Hayato which was freaky enough on its own. He nibbled on the brownie half hoping the adults would go back to the future so he could toss it out the window but an half an hour had already passed and he was on his third brownie and well on his way to completely clearing his plate.

Hibari smiled at him sending chills to crawl straight up his spine.

It wasn't a blood thirsty smile, it was pleased smile. It almost made Hayato faint, and he was well on his way to joining Takeshi on the floor when Hibari put a few more brownies on his plate.

Apparently he did end up blacking out eventually but when he woke up it was to the sight of an expensive hotel suite. When he sat up his stomach cramped up and a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt burned his insides. Hissing like a cat he fell back onto the bed with a groan.

"What the fuck…" he huffed.

Looking around the room he spotted the bastard Hibari Kyoya staring at him with an odd look on his face, for some reason it annoyed the fuck out of Hayato.

"The hell you staring at bastard?" he growled defensively.

The look went away with a blink but a really disconcerting smirk made its way onto his lips. Hayato froze.

"Don't forget what you see in the mirror." Hibari says before grabbing his wallet and jacket.

"Hey what about this room? You gonna stick me with the bill?" Hayato hollered.

"It's taken care of." He says on his way out.

Making a face Hayato forced himself to stand wobbly legs and make his way to the only mirror in the room. What he sees reflected there makes him scream bloody murder, yanking on his clothes, the bomber stormed out of the hotel with the intent of murdering the Skylark.

.

.

.

 _Ten years later…_

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola's Neo Primo, Saint of the Sky walked into the dining room filled with the rest of his drunk guardians, family members and allies. Their partying leaving behind a Vongola worthy disaster for their poor servants to clean up. Coming up from behind, Reborn wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist while sipping on his morning expresso. From beside the two lovers Hayato rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Scanning the room he saw Lambo passed out in the arms of Spanner and raised eyebrow before looking around for Takeshi, the fucker had a mission to get ready for.

While bypassing a random corpse, it suddenly came to life grabbed him by the ankle causing him face plant on the floor.

Feeling his vein about to pop, he turned to yell at the bastard that grabbed him but yelped at the sight of his pissed off lover.

Reborn and Tsuna watched in mild fascination as the fearsome Cloud rose up with a curse, "Fucking bazooka."

Reborn cocked an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"I didn't get to take Hayato's virginity." He grunted before hauling Hayato over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "This must be ratified at once."

The boss and his advisor didn't bother to stop to still drunk Cloud guardian as he carted off a protesting Storm.

 **END.**


End file.
